


Of Snakes and Sand

by lufthexe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufthexe/pseuds/lufthexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The students were abuzz that afternoon with murmurs of a new teacher come to stay. Oberyn had paid no mind to it, as there had been an a job opening for a few weeks in the history department; it only made sense that someone had finally been hired to fill it. Twice, though, he had caught a distracted student from nearly oversteeping their potion and creating a noxious gas, so distracted were they with the latest gossip. Other teachers might have let them learn the hard way, the whole classroom filling with the black smoke that would bubble forth from the cauldrons, but Oberyn did not favor the thought of trying to get that smell out of his robes and hair. 

There were varying accounts as to which house the new teacher was from, how old they were, and if they were attractive. If they were anything like the past two history professors, Oberyn knew they would be white-haired wizards who were well past their prime. Besides, he'd meet them at breakfast the next day, if not at dinner that night. 

Once the students were dismissed, he set to working on his poisons, failing to notice how much time passed as he concentrated on the precise recipe. By the time the potion was brewed to a point where he could enchant the cauldron to simply simmer at a low heat, the sun had already set, and the dining halls were doubtless cleared of all students and food. Cursing his bad luck and obsessive tendencies, Oberyn made his way up from the dungeons to the Hufflepuff basement, hoping to sneak into the kitchens and grab some food before morning. He was almost there when he heard a loud crash, followed by some very colorful expletives. He ran to the commotion, rounding the corner only to find a student standing at the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room, covered in vinegar. He didn't try to disguise his laughter, the student turning to glare at him, shaking off what she could of the putrid liquid. Pulling off her cloak, she tried to wring the oil out of her hair before muttering a quick, "Tergeo," and becoming clean again. Now completely distracted from his mission for food, Oberyn found a new target for his attentions.

"So, darling, what makes you think you could break into the Hufflepuff common room without suffering the consequences?" He taunted, trying to discern who the student was. Now that she was cleaned from the vinegar, he could see her dark curled hair, her olive skin a stark contrast to the white shirt she wore. Definitely a seventh year, though he could not remember seeing her in any of his potions classes. 

Her eyes narrowed at him, her posture straightening despite the situation she was currently in. "It's not breaking in if it's my own House," she corrected, trying to ignore the way her skin still felt slick, and how she ached for a good hot shower. She had merely been exploring, and now she was being scolded like a first year caught in the Forbidden Forest. It was hardly her fault someone had told her the wrong password sequence. And while the man in front of her was clearly a professor, his cocky attitude put her off, and there was no way she was going to put up with that, even if he was quite attractive. "What, are you going to give me detention?" She asked irritably, ready to trudge back to her office and pray she could find her way to the prefect's baths. 

He grinned, though, seeming to consider her assertion. "Perhaps I should," He challenged, smirking. "I have quite a few cauldrons that need to be hand scrubbed."

Ellaria rolled her eyes; she had had quite enough of arrogant professors when she was attending school, much less now as a professor herself. Treating her like a student was simply not acceptable. She was about to tell him off when the barrels next to her rearranged, opening to let out two fourth years. The girls looked surprised, their eyes wide at the scene. Hurrying past, the taller one shot back a "goodnight, professors," before retreating with her friend. 

Oberyn's eyes widened at the revelation, and it was Ellaria's turn to smirk. "I'm sure I could find some bookshelves that need dusting," she goaded, walking casually back towards her office. She heard a muttered curse and laughed, keeping her head high as she went back to finally bathe. 

Perhaps exploring wasn't quite so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Oberyn stayed up late, ruining more than one batch of baneberry potion due to his inattentiveness. The thought of that woman --professor-- whose name he still didn't know perturbed him. It had been quite a while since anyone had managed to unman him like that. 

He had to see her again, if only to get the upper hand. 

Oberyn made a miraculous appearance at breakfast that next morning; dragging himself up to the dining hall before noon was an unheard of feat. Oberyn was sure Doran almost dropped his spoon in shock of seeing him emerge, dark circles surely prominent. He took a seat next to his brother at the head table, trying to ignore Doran's questioning gaze. To no avail, because just as the coffee appeared on his right, Doran had to speak up. "So, what brings you up from the dungeons while the sun is still out?" he asked, grinning as he took a bite of his toast. Oberyn tried to ignore him, focusing instead on pouring coffee and functioning like he was more than half awake. He took the opportunity to scan the room for the professor that managed to elude. His brother, irritatingly observant, caught on. "Looking for someone, perhaps?" He asked calmly, his tea warming his hands. 

Oberyn sighed, sipping the coffee he held. "The new professor, what is she like?" 

He knew Doran would already know her; he undoubtedly had been one of the faculty that interviewed her. 

Doran sighed, setting down his tea. "I should have known this would be about a woman. If I have to hear one more howler while I'm trying to enjoy my evening meal.." he looked at him pointedly. Oberyn was undeterred. 

"So, she's the new muggle studies professor, then?" he deduced, enjoying the glare his brother sent him. 

"Professor Sand comes highly recommend, and the students seem to have taken to her. You would do well to leave her alone. " Oberyn merely smiled, clapping him on the shoulder with coffee in hand as he stood, looking purposeful. Doran tried to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

________________________________________

Ellaria had plenty to distract her from thinking about the night before--scrolls to mark, lesson plans to finalize; and yet, her traitorous mind kept returning to the man who had irritated her. Perhaps she would see him today --

No. Her day was far too busy to have time to waste on that cocky professor. 

She collected her scrolls, opening the door with her back as she tried to make sure she had everything...and managed to walk straight into Cersei Lannister.

"Watch where you're going," the woman snapped, as Ellaria tried to collect her fallen scrolls, cursing under her breath. She hoped the woman would just move on, but to no avail. Cersei was waiting for her to turn her full attention back to her. Ellaria drew up to her full height, meeting the eyes of the Gryffindor who had quite the reputation. 

"You must be the new teacher," she said, distaste clear on her face. It was a pity, Ellaria thought, because she was quite beautiful, but her personality just ruined the effect. 

"Ellaria Sand," she introduced, not bothering to stick out her hand. Cersei would have probably ignored it, anyways. 

"Can't say I've met a Sand before," she nearly sneered, and Ellaria immediately bristled. Sand was quite a common surname, but as a member of such an elite pureblood family as the Lannisters, there was hardly a chance that Cersei would associate with anyone of such a family. 

Nothing made her more defensive than barbs at her bloodline. She was about to respond with some choice words when a hand pressed itself to the small of her back, causing her to swivel nearly into the arms of the professor from last night. 

"Cersei," he greeted, his accent now more noticeable with him so close. 

"Oberyn," she bit out, clearly not at all happy for the interruption. "I see you two have already been...acquainted," she drew out, clearly implying more. Oberyn would have protested out of respect for Ellaria, but she snaked her arm around his waist, smiling as she pulled him closer. 

"Naturally," she retorted, her confident stance clearly not what the lioness was expecting, nor Oberyn for that matter. "If you'll excuse me, then...I have a class to teach," she said pointedly, leaving before Cersei could insult her further, and before she was forced to confront Oberyn. 

He caught up with her before she escaped to her classroom, though.

"I hope Cersei wasn't too cruel," he said, walking by her side. 

"Nothing I haven't heard before," she replied, hanging him some of the numerous scrolls she carried. If he insisted on following her, she'd put him to work. 

He glanced down at the title of the scrolls, taking a second look when he realized what was written. 

"You're teaching them about fax machines?" He asked incredulously, looking at the scrolls he carried with renewed interest. "But that's so _boring_." 

Ellaria laughed, sure her students would mimic his sentiments. "Yet still necessary for them to learn," she countered, climbing onto one of the moving staircases. 

"Surely the internet would be a better topic to cover, and more engaging for them," he continued. 

"And all they will learn from that is how to look up cat videos." She said, gasping in surprise as the staircase started to move, falling back a step to press against Oberyn. He chuckled, deftly catching one of the quills that fell from her hair. 

"It takes a while to get used to them," he conceded, enjoying the light scent of jasmine that wafted from her hair, her body still pressed against him. It might have been unintentional, but her knowing smile dissipated that possibility.

She was intoxicating. 

Once the staircase stopped moving, she led the way to her classroom, pausing occasionally to ask him questions about the other staff, and the history of the ancient structure. It was an easy rhythm to fall into, enough that Oberyn nearly forgot about his own class in less than an hour which beckoned with prep work and restocking shelves. 

They reached the door, though, and Ellaria was happy to see it was still empty. She did not intend to be the type of professor that appeared half an hour late to their own lecture. Oberyn obediently follower her into the room, placing the scrolls he still carried on her desk as she flicked her wand, the chalk behind her furiously scribbling the day's lessons on the board. He grinned as he read the day's agenda; fax machines with a side note on the internet. Small, but still a victory all the same. She rolled her eyes, still smiling though.   
"When my students start waking up the whole castle screaming of nightmares of Slenderman, you're the one who has to brew all the sleeping draughts," she challenged. 

"Of course, my lady," he acquiesced jokingly, making a mock half bow as she laughed. 

"Oh, I'm no lady," she retorted, her grin still apparent as she shooed him out of her classroom before the students arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on the first chapter! I know it's been forever, but I figured I might as well post this as I've had it written for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one-shot and become a multi-chapter obsession = story of my life


End file.
